


Cutting Loose

by Noonehastoknow



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorta-Weird Pairing, crack ship?, my first gay fic and its about a pairing that doesn't exist in the fandom, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonehastoknow/pseuds/Noonehastoknow
Summary: *Based off on that one Ambition Mode conversation between Guo Jia and Sima Yi.*Guo Jia finds out how fun Sima Yi can really be.





	Cutting Loose

During early afternoon, Sima Yi is taking a stroll in a town within city limits when he brushes shoulders with Guo Jia coming from the opposite direction.

"Watch where you're going."

"Ah, sorry."

Sima Yi sees that he isn't some random peasant and asks,"Going to another banquet, are you, Master Guo Jia? You keep pigging out and you can say goodbye to your lean figure."

"I don't even eat. I just drink the wine."

"Hmph, how wasteful." scoffed Sima Yi.

"Oh, don't be that way. Life's too short to not have fun. There is no such thing as waste. Why don't you come join me, Master Sima Yi?"

"Do you know who you're talking to? I don't need to go drown myself in wine to have fun. Mwahahaha!"

Guo Jia smiles at him,"I can see that you would be fun without any wine. But are you sure you don't want to come with me to where the banquet is held?"

"I am fine, thank you."

"What could you possibly have that's so important that you can't spare the rest of your day to yourself? Whatever you're craving, the banquet will have it."

Sima Yi sighs and says,"I suppose it won't hurt to go to indulge in some refreshments. Is the place close by here?"

"Yes, I'll take you to it."

"Very well, lead the way."

* * *

The place where the banquet is being held was at a grand mansion where most of its guests are either noblemen or scholars. When Sima Yi arrived with Guo Jia at the entrance, he scoffs,"Oh, this is those kinds of banquets..."

"What? There are kinds of banquets? Aren't they all the same?"

"I'm assuming this is those kinds of banquets where all of the rich scholars come together to brag about their latest piece of bullcrap. But, no matter as I'm only here to take a couple things before leaving."

"You're doing this wrong. You're not supposed to have a plan when you get to a party. This isn't like the battlefield."

"I'm afraid you're wrong. Everywhere is a battlefield and a man like me must always prepare himself for what is to come."

"Come on, it's just a simple party. Nothing's going to happen."

After they go through the entrance, they navigate through the interior of the building until they find where the actual banquet is at. Sima Yi takes a few bites of a couple of platters laid out on the tables inside the banquet room. As he wanders around, he eventually came to obtaining a cup of wine that he drank sips of in order to quench his thirst and avoid getting drunk. A while later, Guo Jia meets with him again, already looking woozy.

"Oh hello, Master Sima... How are you enjoying this place...?"

The sour stench of wine from his breath gets into Sima Yi's nose, prompting him to shake his head,"It's barely past noon and you've already let yourself go. At least let yourself go in small amounts."

"I'm fine...! I can still talk to you normally... Just don't blame me when I fail to think..." He holds up a bottle,"Would you like to get a refill?"

"No thank you. As I've said, I don't need wine to have fun." Sima Yi takes another small gulp from his cup when Guo Jia asks him,"So if you don't need wine to have fun, how fun can you get if you did have wine in you?"

"I don't know. I rarely drink anyway, so I can't say."

"Let's go out into one of the halls. We can talk about more casual things."

The two walk together into hallway, where not a whole lot of people are standing at. Guo Jia offers to refill Sima Yi's cup again and Sima Yi replies,"Only a little, thank you." He watches as wine pours into his cup until it overfills and spills all over Sima Yi's hand.

"This is not a little."

"Is it...? I think that was a little." Guo Jia said, arching an eyebrow at the wine dribbling down Sima Yi's cup.

"Huff... Where's your cup? Let me pour this excess into there-"

"It went into your cup, thus it's all yours." Then Guo Jia hiccups and takes one long gulp from his wine cup.

"Huff..." Sima Yi drinks a gulp of the wine to prevent more wine spilling on his hand. The gulp of wine burns his throat and he feels a whole lot warmer. He sticks his tongue,"Oh god, what's this stuff...?"

"It's good stuff, that's what..."

"You are becoming a little drunk, aren't you? Oh well, if you're going to that area, might as well send you there quicker." Sima Yi holds his cup's spout over Guo Jia's cup to pour the remaining wine he had into it as Guo Jia is looking off to the side.

Guo Jia turns back to see him doing that and pulls his cup away, frowning,"Hey, I don't want wine with your spit in it."

"It's all in there, it's yours now."

"Heh, we're playing that game, eh?" Guo Jia then lunges forward with his cup to attempt to pour the wine into Sima Yi's mouth, which is mostly unsuccessful as much of the wine is just spilled all over him with only a small amount actually getting into his mouth.

"Argh, really? I'm reeking of wine now." groaned Sima Yi at the wine soaking parts of his robes.

"It makes you smell much better."

Guo Jia remains close to Sima Yi's body to give him a sniff of his clothes, prompting a complaint from Sima Yi. He attempts to push him off, but Guo Jia has a tight grip on his sides, continuing to smell his wine-stained chest. Then he moves onto his neck and finds out it is wet from the wine. After smelling it, he gives the area a lick, forcing a blush out of Sima Yi.

"What the-?!"

When he tries to pry the older man off, he then feels light kissing on his neck, causing his cheeks to turn bright red. The alcohol in his system enhances the feeling and it weakens his resistance, which allows for the kissing to move up to his lips. He then feels a firm grip on his waist as well as his neck as a tongue bypasses his lips to fumble around inside his mouth. The sourness of wine can be tasted from it and Sima Yi pulls his head away from Guo Jia, disgusted.

"Oy, what the hell do you think you're doing?

"Aw, what's the matter?" Guo Jia said, slurring the last sound of his sentence. It was clear he is intoxicated, but maintained some of his usual demeanor.

"You are clearly drunk. I'll let this shameful act go if you would get your hand..." Sima Yi growls as he turns to look behind him to see a hand groping his ass,"...off my ass this instance...!"

"This is one firm ass..." He drunkenly flirts,"Come on, Sima Yi. Show me just how fun you can be..."

"Be careful, you might hurt yourself." Sima Yi grinned at him. "I'd hate to lug a geezer like you around after this."

"That's not a nice thing to refer to me."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" He asked, maintaining his grin at him. The effects of alcohol begin to hit him harder as he is given a rough kiss by Guo Jia, further weakening his resistance. While being kissed, Sima Yi could feel a hand massaging his crotch. However, he wasn't aroused enough to accept its happening, so he bites Guo Jia's tongue as it was inside his mouth, forcing him to break the kiss to shout in pain.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"As I've said, you'll get hurt if you decide to play with me."

Ignoring the pain in his tongue, Guo Jia makes an aroused smirk at him,"Interesting... Then I'd like to play with you for a little longer." He eyes a nearby door in the hallway and says,"Well, we can't be messing around here. How about that room over there?"

When they open the door to that room, they see it was a simple bedchamber. But they didn't get to see anymore as they had resumed to make out in the room. As they were kissing, Guo Jia directs guides both of their bodies to the wall across the room to pin Sima Yi against it. He proceeds to grind the hard bulge in his pants against him, which Sima Yi remarks on with a smirk,"Heh, you're getting this hard over kissing?"

"Why aren't you? This isn't enough for you?" He has his hand brush against his crotch, feeling only a small bump. "Or... is that honestly all you've got down there...?"

"It will take more than just kissing to get me excited."

"I see... What exactly would you like for me to do to you?"

"You're asking for orders, eh? How thoughtful of you." Sima Yi makes a grin as he tells him in a hush voice,"You are not bad at kissing, but how about you use that mouth for me in another way?"

"Heh, I will if you are going to return the favor."

"Oh, you still would trust me with your dick when I just bit your tongue?"

"That just makes it much more exciting for me."

"Heheheh... You have a deal."

Sima Yi goes to sit on the edge of the bed in the room, pulling down his pants slightly enough to allow for his partially-erect penis to be out. As he sits in place, he watches as Guo Jia kneels down in between his legs to take the cock into his mouth without hesitation. His mouth effortlessly glides up and down the shaft while having a hold at the base, giving it a few light strokes as he is servicing him. Whenever he goes up to the head, he gives it a light sucking before taking in the whole thing again. He also has his tongue slither along the shaft and tease the leaking hole at the tip as he is sucking him off. Every time he downs the whole thing, a moan is forced out of Sima Yi's lips. It did not take too long for him to be fully erect with how he was performing.

After Guo Jia sees that he is, he removes the hard cock out of his mouth and stands up, pointing to the bulge in his pants,"Your turn." He keeps Sima Yi sitting as he brings his head to the hard protrusion stretching his pants. He also knocks off Sima Yi's hat as well as yanks off the hair tie keeping his hair up. His long black hair hangs loosely down his shoulders as he watches Guo Jia undo his pants to brandish his erection at him.

Taking hold at the shaft's base, he leans forward to give the head a lick before wrapping his lips around it to gently suck on it while stroking along the shaft below it. A moan encourages him to take in the rest of the cock into his mouth to suck on. Guo Jia then grabs a handful of his hair as he eagerly thrusts himself into his mouth.

He gives the shaft a bite to send a chilling signal up Guo Jia's spine and he eases up on how hard he's thrusting, but still maintaining a firm hand on Sima Yi's head. The younger man is maintaining a rhythm of bobbing motions and consistent sucking, making the other make very vocal moans like if he was going to climax at any given moment.

After what seems like forever of it in his mouth, Sima Yi ejects the stiff cock out of his mouth to catch his breath. Then, he is pushed down to lie on the bed with Guo Jia on top of him to have their dicks touch. He handles both of their wet cocks and strokes them together as he proceeds to kiss him roughly. Their erections are pressed against each other, either one feeling the others' heat and how intense it was throbbing. The pre-cum that leaks out of them spill over on either cock's head, slicking them to let the hand stroking them easily glide up and down them.

Guo Jia breaks off the kiss and removes his hand from below to proceed removing his jacket. Then he takes the top of Sima Yi's trousers to pull them down to his ankles. Sima Yi takes off the first layer of his robes and in the middle of it, Guo Jia sneaks his hand under his ass and prods a finger at the hole.

"Ugh! Be patient...!" snaps Sima Yi. Once he gets his jacket off, he gets Guo Jia on top of him and feels his finger tease his ass. Then he makes Sima Yi turn over so that he has a better view of his ass. He tries to dig a finger into the asshole, but he's drunk and only just realized there is no lubricant to help it actually go in.

"Grr... Fine, I'll have to loosen you up through the old-fashioned way..." He brings his face to the hole and uses his tongue to prod at it, sending a shiver up Sima Yi's spine. He blushes heavily as he feels the wet muscle flicking itself at his anus. Then he makes a strained moan as he feels it penetrating into him to wriggle inside. After a couple of penetrations from the tongue, he could feel it circling at his asshole, causing him to make a few soft moans. 

The licking stops and following it is a finger slowly inserting itself into him. Sima Yi claws the sheets under him as he feels the finger plunging into him repeatedly and he clenches his teeth, making stifled moans. 

"Let's see how you would react to two fingers..." 

Guo Jia puts his index finger and middle finger together and inserts them into the tight hole, forcing a moan out of SIma Yi's mouth. He breathes rapidly as he his asshole is being fingered with great amounts of force and speed. 

The fingering stops and Guo Jia crawls onto his back, then makes him turn around with him right under his body, his penis rubbing against his ass. Guo Jia gives a few kisses along Sima Yi's neck while spreading open his robes to expose his chest. His hands run across his chest before having them go tease his nipples by twisting and pulling at them. His mouth stops kissing Sima Yi's neck to have it nibble and lick his ear. 

While keeping one hand tweaking one of the nipples, Guo Jia shifts Sima Yi up so that he could press his face against the side of his chest. He leans his face enough so that his tongue can tickle the other nipple. 

"Ahh!" Sima Yi winced. Then he makes a few aroused noises as Guo Jia has his tongue flick at his nipple. Guo Jia has his free hand descend down to grasp Sima Yi's dick to stroke it while stimulating his nipples with his mouth and other hand. 

Sima Yi is left to only make moans while clutching a handful of the sheets below the both of them as he feels all sorts of pleasure come from his nipples and cock being played with. The stroking at his penis speeds up and he could feel himself getting closer to his climax. 

"Wait, wait...! Nrgh...!" He feels his nipple bitten coupled with a finger pressing against his drooling tip. He hears Guo Jia chuckle,"You're quite adorable like this...." His hand jerks him off faster while he has his tongue flick much faster on his nipple. 

"I'm going to...!" Sima Yi throws his head back as he shoots a stream of white. He feels Guo Jia still stroking him, but slowly before removing his hand. He coos to Sima Yi,"Aw, you're done already?" He gets a hold of his own penis to direct its tip into Sima Yi's behind,"I'm not." 

"Nrrgh...."  Then Sima Yi feels something thick trying to enter him,"Hnngh!" He weakly looks down to see Guo Jia trying to force his cock into his asshole and manages to get in just the head.

Sima Yi claws the sheets under him while blushing bright red as he growls,"...This really hurts...!"

"Just a little more... My, you are a tight fit..." He makes a thrust to jam in the rest of him into Sima Yi, causing him to make a noise between a moan and yelp. Then he is forced to make pained moans as the cock buried in him begins moving, stretching his asshole little by little.

"Those are some cute noises you make..."

Guo Jia wraps his arms around Sima Yi's waist as he gives him a few sharp thrusts, getting him a few more of those noises he liked. Sima Yi loses some of his strength that had him clutching a piece of fabric on the bed but the thrusting in his ass fails to slow down. Guo Ji takes his face near his ear to use his tongue to tease his ear while he fucks him and occasionally gives it a playful bite.

For Sima Yi, the pain of the constant ramming in his ass lessens and is replaced with pleasure with every strike inside of him. He could hear Guo Jia telling him as he maintains a rapid pace inside of him,"Howl for me, wolfie..." He pauses to deliver him a rough thrust, striking his tip against the most sensitive part inside, granting him a strained and aroused moan from Sima Yi.

"You are so cute... Make more of those noises for me..."

Releasing his arms from Sima Yi's waist, he grabs his hips firmly to speed up his thrusting while moaning in ecstasy. Sima Yi's hands were clutching the sheets hard and when he feels the thrusts finally slowing down, he ends up ripping the fabric when he feels a splash of hot vacuous fluid hitting the walls of his rectum. He shoots his own load, letting it stain the bed under him.

"Nggh..." Sima Yi lies there, breathing heavily while Guo Jia is hugging him from behind, still keeping his dick inside of him. He slurs to him while snuggling his back,"Your ass feels great..."

"...Pull that out..." groans Sima Yi weakly. "...We're done here..."

"Are you sure you don't want to cuddle? Yagh!" Sima Yi had reached behind to grab a handful of Guo Jia's hair to pull on it while growling,"We're finished here, you pull that out or I'm pulling these out."

"Aw, fine..." He slips out of him, letting some cum trickle out his ass. After fixing his pants, Guo Jia staggers around the room, searching for his jacket when it was right on the floor near the bed.

Sima Yi, having had dressed himself absurdly quick, finds his hat and puts it on without retying his hair. He takes a deep breath before standing up, then heads to the door all while ignoring Guo Jia's struggles of trying to find his jacket that is right under his drunk nose.

"Wait, you're just going to leave just like that?" asked Guo Jia when he catches Sima Yi at the door. Sima Yi turns back with an uncaring expression,"Hm? What do you want?"

"You're just going to act like this never happened?"

"Heh, aren't you clingy? We've had our fun, so no point in staying with you."

"That hurts..."

"I'll tell you this since you won't remember anyway: I did have fun with you. But don't expect this to happen again or I'll have your head."

"Oh, are you sure?" suggestively asked Guo Jia with a smirk.

"Don't push it." He said with a slight frown.

He leaves the room to head down the hallway when he passes by a man heading towards the way he came. Assuming him to be the owner of the building even though he wasn't, Sima Yi tells him,"Excuse me, sir. I think I saw a party-goer digging in one of your rooms. I believe he's trying to make out of here with a few party favors."

"Oh my! I must alert all the guards about this!" The man hurries away, shouting for guards while Sima Yi walks away with a mischievous grin.

"Heheheh.... I believe that's adequate compensation for what you've done to my ass..." 


End file.
